Cinnamon Rolls
by yusuke13
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is the young proprietress of Cozy Delights, a small bakery famous for its cinnamon rolls. Naruto Uzumaki is the heir to Uzumaki Corporation. When certain circumstances made them meet, will love blossom between them? Or will business reign supreme? AU. Rated M for future chapters. NaruHina SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If anything, Hinata owns Naruto._

 **Cinnamon Rolls**

 **Konohagakure: Residential District**

"That would be 35 ryo, please."

A woman in her mid-thirties opened her coin purse and took out a few coins. She then handed them to the girl working the register. The cashier smiled warmly at her customer who was holding her daughter's hand. She processed the payment and handed the woman a cinnamon roll wrapped in brown paper. The child happily took the item from her mother as they went out of the store.

The store was a mixture of warm and charming rolled into one. Six square tables with four chairs each mainly occupied the store's interior. The register on top of a wooden counter sat right beside a glass display filled with pastries. The establishment was illuminated by the ceiling lights that gave off a warm orange glow and by sunlight coming in from the wide glass windows in front of the shop. The windows also has some pastries inside a glass display counter and flowering plants hanged above. The delicious scent of bread and coffee wafted through the air and permeated every corner of the shop.

The cashier was a young woman in her early twenties. Her skin was pale and it stood out with the striking contrast of her flowing, black hair. However, her most striking feature was her eyes. They were featureless and almost white with only a tinge of lavender. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt and a black skirt that reached past her knees. A black apron went on top it all. The cashier continued to look at the pair with a gentle smile as they slowly walked away from the shop.

"Hinata, do you need help closing up the shop?" asked a pink-haired woman who emerged from the storage area.

The other girl appeared to be the same age as Hinata but with a slimmer build. Her pink hair framed her face and on her forehead was a purple diamond marking. She wore a pink shirt and a pair of white pants. With a smile on her face and a cheerful sparkle in her green eyes, the girl approached Hinata.

"It's okay Sakura. I can do it myself." Hinata smiled back at her friend.

"Oh c'mon Hinata. It's fine. I'll help you. You must be tired after working the entire day alone. Things were kind of busy at the hospital a while ago so I was a bit late in coming here to help." Sakura replied as she began taking out the bread trays from the display window.

"No, no. Sit down and rest Sakura. You worked hard in the hospital already. Just having company is enough help." Hinata stated as she tried to take the trays from Sakura.

Sakura sighed.

"You always keep thinking about others Hinata. I told you, it's fine. Besides if we work together, then the faster we can finish and go home, right?" Sakura said.

Hinata was silent for a moment and smiled at her friend.

"Thank you, Sakura." the lavender-eyed girl warmly said.

 **Uzushiogakure: Commercial District**

"Welcome back, Naruto."

A red-haired woman smiled at a blonde young man who just entered her office. The room was particularly spacious; the blonde had to cross a generous distance from the door to the red-haired woman's desk. The office desk was made of carved wood and in front of it were two chairs that matched the desk's carvings.. On top of it sat a laptop and stacks of papers. Behind it was a wide glass window that let in sunlight and gave a spectacular view of the cityscape.

The woman seemed to be in her mid-thirties, with long, red hair, and blue eyes. She wore a white, long-sleeved blouse with a black blazer on top paired with a pair of black slacks and heels. Upon the young man's entrance, she stood up from her seat to welcome him.

"I'm back, Mom." Naruto replied with a smile.

The young man had spikey, blonde hair and blue eyes although his were a brighter hue than his mother's. Both his cheeks bore three whisker-like markings. He wore an orange tracksuit with black patterns at the sides.

"I told you to wear something more appropriate every time you go here, didn't I?" the redhead reprimanded her son.

"Well, I'm not here for official purposes, am I?" Naruto retorted.

"Still. What would people say if they see Kushina Uzumaki's son walking into the office like this? They might say you're not taking your work seriously. I just don't want you to end up like your no-good father." Kushina stated.

Naruto sighed. His mother never really got over her issues with her husband.

"So how did your studies abroad go?" Kushina asked as she motioned for her son to sit down.

"Well, I learned a lot, I guess? I mean, I'm not really good at academics and I'm more of an experience-based learner. But I think the things I did manage to pick up there would be helpful." Naruto smiled at his mother.

"That's good to hear. That's why I called for you here actually." his mother nodded, taking out a folder out of her drawer.

"You mean, I'm actually here for official purposes? I was about to take a trip to the local _onsen_ right after I got back too." Naruto asked in disbelief.

"And what?! Try to peep at the girls again?! I swear Naruto. I will beat you to a bloody pulp once you get in trouble again because of what your godfather keeps teaching you." the redhead growled with a murderous glance.

The blonde recoiled at the thought and promptly shut himself up.

"I wanted to check on you ever since you arrived. But I also thought, it's time for you to get the hang of things in managing our company." Kushina continued, satisfied with her son's silence.

She handed the folder to Naruto who looked at it hesitantly.

"Take it." Kushina pushed the folder in his hands.

With a deep sigh, Naruto took the folder and opened it. He quickly glanced at the file within and read a few lines.

"You want me to lead the company's expansion into the food industry?!" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yes. Uzumaki Corp. has been well-known as a leader of innovation in various fields but we never really got to trying anything on the food industry. And what better way to test out what you've learned than this, right? Besides, if you succeed on this, then I'll have no more worries once you take over my position." Kushina replied with a smile.

Naruto simply looked at his mother and then his gaze fell on the name displayed on her desk.

Uzumaki Kushina. CEO.

"I don't really think I'm cut out for-" Naruto began.

"Nonsense. I'm sure you'll do a great job. And we're just experimenting this time. We'll start small-scale first. No pressure." his mother waved her hand in the air dismissively.

"I don't think starting a café is small-scale." Naruto fired back.

"Well, you told me already that you're more of an experience-based learner so why not try it out? Besides, I already have the construction team start the project already." Kushina nonchalantly stated.

"So I had no choice in the matter since the beginning?" the young man sighed, defeated.

"You do have a choice, dear. Pick between…" Kushina rummaged through her desk drawer.

"…this one or this one?" she continued as she held two keys in her hands.

"What is that supposed be?" Naruto's head is beginning to spin.

"Your house key of course. You'll be managing the café in Konohagakure so you need to live there, you know." the redhead said as she placed the keys on her desk.

 **Konohagakure: Residential District**

It only took the two of them half an hour to close up the shop. After checking that the doors were properly locked, Hinata and Sakura began their walk home. The street lights that lined the path were already on as the light of the full moon bathed everything in a silvery glow. A gentle night breeze blew through the silent street and with it came the subtle scent of the green cherry blossom trees which grow along the road.

"Thanks again for your help Sakura." Hinata smiled.

"I told you, it's nothing. We're friends. That's what friends do." Sakura assured her.

The two of them got to know each other ever since Hinata moved into the apartment where Sakura lives. When Hinata introduced herself to her neighbors, Sakura offered to help her get to know the city by accompanying her around town. After this, they became good friends and often helped one another.

"Do you have a shift tomorrow?" asked Hinata.

"Nah. I'm off tomorrow so I guess I'll have time to clean my house. I can drop by the shop in the afternoon." Sakura replied.

"Are you sure? You should stay home and rest Sakura. You might get sick if you overwork yourself." Hinata said, her brows furrowed with concern.

"Don't worry. I'm stronger than I look." Sakura laughed as she flexed her arm.

They reached the corner of the street and Sakura noticed something different.

"Oh? I wonder what they're building here?" the pinkette pointed at the lot fenced in with construction barriers.

"I didn't see that this morning. Maybe someone's building a house?" Hinata guessed.

"Or a bakery." Sakura said.

""Eh?!" Hinata gasped.

"Just kidding. That would be bad for business so let's hope it's not. Besides, I'm sure it won't be a business establishment." Sakura laughed.

"…You're right. Let's get going. It's getting quite dark." the raven-haired girl picked up her pace.

Sakura took one last look at the construction site and followed Hinata.

"I forgot to get some of your famous cinnamon rolls!" Sakura called out as she finally caught up with her friend.

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._

 **Cinnamon Rolls**

 **Konohagakure: Residential District**

It's been a few weeks ever since the construction began. Workers tirelessly toiled every day as the building began to rise from the ground and formed some semblance of a structure. Every day, Hinata walked along the street, curiously looking at the busy site whenever she passed by. For some reason, the quickly-rising structure made her feel uneasy. She had this feeling in her gut that made her worried. Today was no exception as the young girl went to open her shop for the day.

The sun hadn't peered from the horizon yet when Hinata passed by. The building almost had its second level already. With the construction's pace, it might get completed by the end of the month.

Hinata looked away and focused her gaze forward. The street lights were still illuminating the brick path she walked on. With a deep breath, the raven-haired girl quickened her step and reached the corner to her shop.

She took out a bunch of keys from her pocket and unlocked the lock that held her shop's roll-up door in place. With a slight grunt, she lifted the roll-up and proceeded to unlock the front door. Hinata went inside and with her phone's flashlight, found her way to the store's backroom. She found the light switches and turned a few of them on together with the ceiling fans.

" _3:00 a.m."_ Hinata thought as she looked at the clock on the wall.

She took the black apron off a hook and quickly put it on. Hinata took out a hairband and expertly tied her hair into a bun. She put on a hair net and then began to rummage through the kitchen cabinets for the things she needed.

It was almost 4:30 in the morning when Hinata finished putting her pastries in the oven to be baked. With a quick glance at the clock, she removed her apron and hung it once again on the cabinet hook. She took off her hair net and went to the shop's front area with a broom in hand.

The world outside the shop was still, as if waiting with bated breath for the first light of dawn. Hinata however, has no time to savor the tranquil atmosphere. She hurriedly got to work; sweeping dust, wiping the tables and counters, mopping the floor, watering the plants.

Hinata did all of this with practiced efficiency, all her hard work she directed towards the well-kept shop she had been very fond of.

After putting away the cleaning materials, she went to kitchen once again to take out her pastries from the oven. The delightful smell of newly baked bread filled the room as she opened the hot oven. She arranged them on silver metal trays which she then placed inside the display counter beside the register. The other trays she filled went to the store's display window.

With one last sweep of her eyes, Hinata looked at the store and deemed it ready for the day. The sun had started its climb in the sky and the first rays of dawn streamed through the glass windows. With a smile on her lips, Hinata flipped the sign on the front door.

To her, it was just the start of another day. But perhaps, fate has other plans.

 **Konohagakure: Residential District**

Naruto squinted at the morning sun as he got out of his apartment. Most of his things had not arrived yet and the movers just contacted him about a delay. Naruto sighed. He wasn't the type of person to be pessimistic but he couldn't help but think he might have bad luck.

"No, no. Better not jinx myself." he mumbled under his breath.

He wore a casual orange shirt with the words "No Ramen No Life" on it and paired it with black cargo shorts. Naruto glanced at his wristwatch which showed 7:30 on its face. Naruto yawned as he began to walk aimlessly down the street. He had just arrived yesterday and he planned to acquaint himself with the area today. However, his stroll was interrupted when he heard a soft growl and felt a rumble in his stomach.

"Breakfast first…hmm…do they have a ramen place nearby?" Naruto talked to himself as he looked around.

Naruto had always been enamored with ramen ever since he was a child. Despite his mother's protests about his diet, the blonde continued to seek out his comfort food whenever possible. Even with all the money available to him, Naruto did not like fancy restaurants and expensive meals. It just wasn't his thing.

He saw a bespectacled man walking with a small girl wearing a school uniform and a backpack on her back. The man wore a white long-sleeved polo, a black tie, black slacks, and leather shoes. He carried a suitcase with him and he happily chatted with his daughter as they walked. Naruto noticed that the little girl was also eating something wrapped in brown paper.

" _Well, I guess bread will do._ " Naruto thought as he took the path where the pair came from a while ago.

He was really hungry and it didn't look like there was a place nearby that sold ramen. He would just have to make do with whatever was handy.

It wasn't long until he arrived at a cozy shop. On top of the front door was the shop's name: Cozy Delights. Naruto can see the interior of the shop from the large glass windows. The flowering plants hanging above the window were blossoming with little violet flowers. The lights inside combined with the morning sunlight gave a warm inviting glow.

" _Oh…this looks nice._ " Naruto thought.

He observed the shop further and noticed that there weren't customers as of the moment and the register was unmanned. Naruto's gaze then fell on the displayed bread by the window. His stomach rumbled again. He pushed the door and went inside.

The tinkling of the door chimes signaled his entry. The moment he entered, Naruto was immediately taken in by the aroma of coffee and bread that wafted inside the shop. It had the hint of cinnamon and chocolates underneath it. The atmosphere was completed with the soft music gently playing inside the store.

Naruto did not have to wait long as someone came rushing from the backroom. Hinata dressed in her uniform was hastily tying her hair into a ponytail as she hurriedly came out of the kitchen.

"Welcome!" she smiled at the customer.

Naruto blinked at the young woman and just stood there with his mouth slightly open. Hinata, in turn, also gazed curiously at the silent young man.

"Umm…can I help you?" Hinata asked.

Naruto snapped out of his trance and shook his head.

"Oh…ah…No. I mean yes. Sorry. Hi." Naruto managed to say.

" _What the hell am I babbling about?!"_ Naruto screamed in his mind as he mentally slapped himself.

"Hi. Are you new around here? I haven't seen you before." Hinata asked with a gentle smile on her face.

"I just moved yesterday. From Uzushiogakure. So I'm looking around town. You know. See the sights and stuff." Naruto replied, regaining his composure.

Hinata walked to the register as she continued to speak to the blonde customer.

"Uzushiogakure?! That's far away from here." the raven-haired girl replied, her face showing concern. "I haven't been there yet but I hope Konoha isn't that different so you can settle in more easily."

"Well, Konoha seems like a nice place. I'm sure I'll do just fine." Naruto reassured her with a smile of his own.

Hinata was about to say something when a sound interrupted her. Naruto turned a slight shade of red and chuckled sheepishly.

"Now I remember I went here to buy breakfast." Naruto said.

Hinata laughed. Naruto could not help but notice the pleasant sound her laughter made. The way her hair framed her pretty face and the striking lavender-tinged eyes that looked at him with such gentleness. He had to mentally slap and remind himself that he must buy himself some food first.

"So what will you be having?" Hinata asked.

"What do you recommend?" Naruto asked, taking off his gaze from the young woman to the bread on the display counter.

"Hmm…if you like sweets, I'd recommend our cinnamon rolls, chocolate muffins, or our chocolate-filled croissant. We also have apple pies today if you want something heavier. If you're willing to wait, then we also have pancakes." Hinata offered.

"I think I'll have pancakes and a cinnamon roll." the blonde stated as he felt his growing anticipation for food.

"And for your drink, sir?" the young woman asked as she punched the order in the register.

Naruto looked at the menu posted on the wall behind the counter.

"Give me black coffee please." Naruto replied.

Hinata nodded and completed the inputting the order.

"That will be 135 ryo please. Will it be for dine-in or to go?" she said.

"I'll be dining in. I'd like to stay in such a very nice shop a little while longer." Naruto smiled.

"P-please make yourself comfortable." Hinata blushed at the compliment to her shop.

The blonde took out his green frog-shaped wallet and took out the exact amount requested. Hinata caould not help but notice the charming wallet of her customer which made her smile.

"Thank you for giving the exact amount." the raven-haired girl said.

After processing the transaction, Hinata took out a tray and put a plate on it. She placed two cinnamon rolls on it and then filled a coffee pot with freshly-pressed black coffee which she used to fill a cup. She placed everything on the tray and smiled at Naruto.

"Umm…Please make yourself comfortable." Hinata directed at the empty tables behind him.

Hinata began to make her way to the kitchen. Naruto was about to take the tray when he noticed its contents.

"Wait. I only ordered one cinnamon roll, didn't I?" he asked.

Hinata turned around and nodded at Naruto.

"W-well…I put one extra…as a welcome gift for your moving in." the girl smiled gently with a slight blush on her face.

"You don't have to. It's fine. I appreciate it but-" Naruto began.

Hinata shook her head gently.

"It's okay. Please don't worry about it." she reassured him with a small tremble in her voice.

Naruto looked at the cinnamon roll then at Hinata. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

"...Alright. Thanks. I'll repay you one way or another someday." the blonde smiled.

Naruto walked to his seat and set his food on the table. Hinata on the other hand went inside the kitchen and began to make his pancakes. It didn't take her long and within only ten minutes, she emerged from the kitchen with a plate of fresh pancakes ready to be served.

Naruto had already started eating and he couldn't believe that cinnamon rolls could be this good. Ramen was still his favorite food but this cinnamon roll easily took the number two spot.

"I'm sorry for the wait." Hinata said, setting the plate in front of Naruto together with a fork and some maple syrup.

"Thanks. By the way, your cinnamon rolls are awesome." Naruto remarked.

"I-I'm glad you liked it." she blushed at the compliment.

"No. Really! They're great! Do you make everything in this shop?" Naruto gushed.

Hinata turned into a deeper shade of crimson as Naruto continued to shower her with compliments.

"W-well…yes…I do." she mumbled.

"Whoa! That's amazing. I can tell you're really passionate about this." the blonde continued as took another bite of the cinnamon roll.

Perhaps it was the cinnamon roll or the perfectly golden morning sunshine. Whatever it was, Naruto could feel his luck changing.

"I'm Naruto by the way. Sorry I didn't introduce myself properly a while ago." he stood up and bowed respectfully.

"Uh…I-I'm Hinata. Pleased to meet you." the still flustered young woman replied, hastily bowing to hide her growing embarrassment.

Naruto smiled at her. Hinata returned it with a smile of her own although hers was a shy one. She took her leave and escaped behind the counter, pretending to be busy arranging the trays of bread. She still could not contain the feeling of being praised for her work. She did not usually handle compliments well but despite her embarrassment, this time she felt her heart swell with joy from the sincere words she received from the kind young man.

Naruto was left at his table still with a grin on his face as he looked at the flustered young woman.

" _Looks like I'll be visiting more often._ " he thought.

-End of Chapter 2-


End file.
